Counting Sheep
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Kid is becoming a workaholic. Doing heist after heist. Shinichi decides that the thief needs to slow down and take a nap. Slight romance if you squint. ShinKai


**Hello my wonderful readers. Yeah, my second time writing a one-shot and a slightly romantic one at that. I need a break from my other fics and school. Hitting major writer's block and have no way to get rid of it -_- It's a bit long so I apologize in advance. But there's a lot of dialogue. **

**So yeah this is my first attempt at Kaishin…or ShinKai in this case. There isn't anything rated M stuff for all you perverted people out there (I love you though! XD) Also if you are one of those people that hate this pairing then I will tell you now to fuck off. If you decide to leave those nasty comments/reviews about how stupid this pairing is, I will be really pissed. Because frankly, who the hell cares? No one told or forced you to read this. There are people that like this pairing, so be it. I wanted to experience with my romance writing and this pairing because I felt like it. But if you want to be childish and act like a total troll, frankly I don't care. **

**Okay, now that I am done venting my frustrations from the past week, all you Kaishin ShinKai fans out there please read and enjoy. Also Shinichi may seem a bit OOC in this. But I have never written about him as a teenager. Only as Conan. So I am really sorry.**

Kudo Shinichi walked down the halls of his mansion with a deep, frustrated sigh. He could still hear the faint sirens from a dozen streets down. It wasn't that hard. After all, Division Two probably had hundreds of their police cars out on the streets of Tokyo, looking for one particular man in white.

But he didn't have to worry. That certain man in white was probably upstairs in the library, judging from the silent thump he heard a minute ago. He would have gone to the heist, he really would have. But Kid had argued that the coughing and sneezing fit Shinichi had this morning didn't sound to promising and that he should pass on tonight's heist. Honestly, the thief can be such a mother hen sometimes.

The teenage detective climbed up the flight of stairs and turned down another hallway. He chuckled at the sight of the faint glowing light coming from the library. So the thief was back.

He walked down silently and opened the door, waiting for the thief to pounce on him, gloating about tonight's treasure. But he received nothing.

He frowned when he saw the scene before him. Kid was pacing around, brow furrowing, his costume still on. Top hat, monocle and everything.

"Kid?" Shinichi questioned, the thief snapped out of his thought process and looked up briefly.

"Oh tantei-kun. Welcome back." He said nothing more. Instead he walked over to the wooden table a few feet away, looking at some sort of astrology book.

Shinichi's frown deepened. Tantei-kun? Kid hadn't called him that since he was Conan. It was always Shin-chan or whatever the thief can come up with.

Kid got up and muttered something incoherent before moving to the bookshelves, skimming through book titles swiftly, before pausing at the one he favored and pulled it out. He stood over the table, writing something on an index card, stopping, then proceeded to curse softly and crumple the card, throwing it in the nearby garbage can.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Shinichi prompted. Kid. That was what they agreed on. Whenever he was in uniform, it was kid. Whenever he was wearing something else, it was Kaito. Simple as that.

The thief ignored the detective's questioning and took out another card and looked through two books at the same time, reading rapidly and began scribbling again. He then turned on the desk lamp and continued.

The thief was very familiar with the Kudo Mansion. Especially the library, which he had turned into one of his many bolt holes around the city a few weeks ago.

Fed up with being ignored, the detective scowled and walked towards the thief briskly and grabbed his shoulders. Before Kid could react, Shinichi pinned him against the desk, his back painfully rubbing against the edge.

"W-what do you want tantei-kun?" He frowned, letting go of the index card.

"You, that's what. What happened? You look a bit tense tonight." Shinichi did not let up his grip; he waited for the thief beneath him to answer.

Kid bit his lip softly and looked away with a pout. It made Shinichi want to crash his lips against the other's an- wait…what the hell was he thinking?

_Oh my god…calm yourself…stupid teenage hormones. _He thought with a faint blush, hoping Kid would not notice. But those soft, cherry red lips…-

"I have another heist to schedule!" Kid's voice interrupted Shinichi's internal turmoil. He looked down the thief and gave him a questioning stare.

Kid rolled his eyes and shoved the detective off and turned back to his half-ass heist note. The only part of being Kid that he hated. No, Kaitou Kid was not afraid of Nakamori-keibu's awesome vocabulary, no he was not afraid of jumping off a thirty story building with only a flimsy white glider to save him from becoming a Kaitou pancake. He hated making the note. Hours spent on research. Hours thinking about how to put it all together. Yup, he hated heist notes as much as Nakamori and the other detectives hate solving them.

"And I need one before morning. I have to schedule it for tomorrow and give enough time for Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba to solve it and I need to prepare my gadgets, and there are also blueprints to mak-"He was cut off by a strong grip on the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him away from the table.

"O-oi, t-tantei-kun! I really need to finish the note." Kid said calmly, trying not to lose his already thinning temper. Tonight's heist was a total bust. Snake had made his scarce but special appearance. It took almost everything out of the thief in order to dodge the rain of bullets and lure the assassin away from the direction of the taskforce. Along the way, the gem was left two floors down from the exhibit room. Also he had got a long list of bruises and small cuts that will last him till Christmas. That was one close one. A little lower and he would've had a date with a brick wall.

Shinichi didn't let up, instead he squeezed harder. Kid let out a muffled hiss of pain. The detective didn't have to squeeze his worst bruise did he?

"You're hurt." The detective said softly, his voice was calm but Kid could tell he was really angry.

"It's nothing, just a small bruise. Now please let go. I need to finish my heist note. I have to steal the Azure Night tomorrow night and I am nowhere near ready yet." He tried to pull away from Shinichi but the detective was surprisingly damn strong.

"It's three in the morning! You can't honestly expect to pull an all-nighter and pull perfect heist tomorrow." Shinichi pointed at the huge grandfather clock that was ticking away more seconds as he spoke.

"Just give me another hour. I just need to write the note and send it to Nakamori-keibu." Kid argued and Shinichi resist the urge to punch the thief for his stubbornness.

"Then it will be four in the morning. And you always chew me out for working late on cases. At least I know my limits."

"I know my limits and I can stay up perfectly fine. If you can do it, the great Kaitou Kid can too."

"I'm not the one running from the police for a living."

"I'm not the one running into dead bodies like a shinigami."

"You need to rest."

"You need to stop acting like a mother hen, tantei-kun."

"Like you are the one to talk. I only had a chill this morning and you stopped me from attending the heist."

"It could have turned into a cold and fever. You know how easily you get them!"

"For god damn sakes, Kid stop changing the topic. You need to rest if you want to perform another heist tomorrow."

"I don't see Nakamori-keibu and the taskforce needing to sleep and they have to attend my heist tomorrow too!"

"They aren't the ones that have a jail sentence hanging over their heads."

Kid pouted again and turned his head away from Shinichi. He was good at argue but so was the detective. They could go on for hours and he wouldn't get his sleep nor would he get the heist note done.

"Woah!" He yelped when he was suddenly pulled away from the table. He winced as his back slammed against the giant couch near the other side of the room. Shinichi was towering over him with an annoyed expression. His cheeks unconsciously heated up, what was he planning?

His eyes widen a bit when Shinichi laid down next to him. The couch was wide so they both fitted with space left over even.

"T-tantei-kun?" He immediately shut up when the detective looked at him with an unreadable expression. Kid flinched slightly, was Shinichi angry at him?

He gasped inwardly when Shinichi leaned closer until he could feel the other's breath against his skin. He shivered.

"It's Shinichi, remember?" The detective whispered into his ear and he froze, his skin felt unnaturally warm. He nodded softly.

"Look, and listen to me carefully, Kaito." Kid shivered at his name. It wasn't often the detective called him that. Almost every time they met, he was the Kid costume. It seemed weird for the detective to call him Kaito now. He looked up into Shinichi's eyes with a practiced poker face.

"You will rest a few hours before doing anything. If you refuse anymore, I will personally knock you out with my watch and that will be the end of it." Kid felt a smile crept onto his face.

"You still have that pathetic old watch?"

"Why shouldn't I? It comes in handy."

"You had never once hit me with it. What makes it think you will be able to now?"

Shinichi smirked but kept silent.

"So are you going to sleep willingly or will it be by force?"

Kid sighed and pouted, making Shinichi's own lips twitch. He wanted to press them against the thief's lips so badly.

"But Shinichi, I can't fall asleep now. It's almost morning and it's a heist night. The adrenaline hasn't worn off yet. I'm not tired."

The detective was silent for a moment, he seemed to be thinking. Then he looked up and smirked.

"How about counting sheep?" Kid stared at his rival's face as if the teen had shrunk again.

"You….can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Kaito."

"Counting sheep."

"Mmhmm."

"Counting sheep."

"I'm certain that I had already established that point, Kaito."

"That's not going to work. I mean, it's counting sheep!"

"And?"

"And? That's foolish. It's not going to work!"

"You won't know unless I try right?"

"And I thought you were the logical detective Shinichi."

"It's logical enough. Sheep are fluffy and soft. So if a person closes their eyes and listen, they might relax and think about soft and fluffy sheep and sleep. It's logical.

"…."

"No objections, then right? Then I will start." Shinichi smirked again, glad he had won. Kid sighed and pulled a blanket from an armchair a foot away and draped it over the two.

"Fine, but I warned you, it will not work."

"One sheep….over a fence." He began. Kid resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he shut them and concentrated on the detective's voice.

"Two sheep…over a fence….three sheep over a fence…four sheep over a fence….five sheep over a fence…." The detective continued until he counted ten sheep. He turned his head to face the thief, scowling when the latter opened his eyes with a smirk.

"It was only ten sheep; of course you're not sleepy yet." Shinichi muttered softly in defense.

"Hai hai, of course that's the only problem." Kid's voice was dripping sarcasm. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What else was wrong, oh great Kaitou Kid?" Kid snickered before looking at the detective again.

"Your voice. It's so flat and boring. You sound like a zombie. There's no way I can fall asleep with you sounding so funny, Shinichi."

The detective huffed a bit at that and the thief snickered some more.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Shinichi muttered and Kid obeyed. He took a deep breath and began in a calmer, more soothing voice.

"Eleven sheep…over a fence…..twelve sheep over a fence…thirteen sheep…over a fence…fourteenth sheep over a fence…fifteen sheep over a fence…"

After another few minutes he reached twenty sheep. He turned to look at the thief. His eyes were closed and he sighed.

"Finally asleep?" He whispered softly.

"Nope." Came the chirpy reply.

"The hell?" Shinichi nearly yelled in surprise. Kid opened his lilac eyes and laughed.

"What does it take for you to go to bed?" Shinichi groaned in frustration.

"If you let me finish my heist note and plans, I'll go to bed like a good little Kaitou."

"As if, we both know it's not going to happen. Now be quiet and let me continue."

"Hai hai." Shinichi cleared his throat softly and continued, forcing himself to lower his voice and sound even more soothing and calming.

"Twenty-one sheep over a fence….twenty-two over a fence…twenty-three sheep over a fence…twenty-four sheep over a fence….."

At thirty, he glanced at the thief quickly; noticing Kid's eyes were still open. But he could see the improvement, the lilac eyes were slightly closed, looking more relaxed than normal. He silently cheered and continued in a soft voice.

"You're getting sleepy."

"Am not…." Came the tired reply. Shinichi smiled and continued counting.

"Thirty-one sheep over a fence…thirty-two sheep over a fence….thirty-three sheep over a fence….." He stopped at forty and looked at his rival. Kid's eyes looked a bit glazed over and they were drooping occasionally.

"Stop lying, yes you are sleepy." Shinichi teased softly.

"No I'm not." Came the slurred reply. The detective grinned.

"Forty-one sheep over the fence…forty-two sheep over the fence….." At fifty, he turned his head, Kid's eyes were closed and his breathing was slower and deeper. He was asleep. Shinichi sighed in triumph.

"Who said counting sheep doesn't work?" He reached over and slowly pulled the monocle away from the thief's face, next he took the top hat. Carefully he set it behind the couch, so no one could see them from plain view.

After that, he pulled the blanket closer around the thief and him and relaxed. Kid's or rather Kaito's face looked so peaceful when he slept. His cheeks warmed up.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the magician and gave him a quick peck near his right eye, the eye usually hidden by the monocle.

"Oyasumi, Kaito." With that said, his embrace around the thief grew tighter and he too, fell asleep.

OMAKE

"I wonder if Shin-chan is still home." Yukiko wondered out loud as she and Yuusaku climbed up the staircase.

"I'm pretty sure he has gone out by now, it's already ten in the morning." Yuusaku replied as they reached the top.

"Oh but I still have to tell him all about our trip. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been to Morocco with us. He can learn something new!" Yukiko pout as they walked down the halls. She froze halfway.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, the library light is open." She whispered softly. Her husband walked up from behind her and frowned. Surely Shinichi wouldn't leave the light open and leave the house. But why would the lights be open in broad daylight?

They both walked slowly and softly across the wooden hall, afraid to alert whoever was inside the room.

Yukiko peeked her head in first and squealed.

"W-what Yukiko, what's wrong?" Yuusaku poked his head in a split second after she squealed and froze, staring at the scene before him.

"Oh my god oh my god. Shin-chan and Kai-chan found each other! Oh my god! I knew this would happen one day! I'm so excited! Gotta tell Chikage-chan. She will never believe it!" She immediately took her cell phone out of her purse and snapped multiple pictures of the boys sprawled across the couch, asleep and oblivious to the world.

Yuusaku sighed and proceed to bang his head against the wall. Why him?

**Done. Yes, I feel accomplished. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. If you have time, please do review. It makes me feel appreciated for my writing. **


End file.
